metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blue X
These are called "blue X" or "blue X parasites" in-game. Never Cold X.http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroid4/transcript.php ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess you're right. Go ahead and change it, however we should keep the Cold X as a redirect and whatnot, cause there are quite a few articles that have a link to this article by that name. Also I'd like to know if the name Cold X is truly a name that was made up by fans or if it was ever mentioned in an official guide/media.(Latinlingo 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) It's translated. I like the name Cold X, it's a lot more serious than blue. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Its a direct translation? Interesting. Then in that case i think it'd be best to keep Cold-X as the article's name, but have Blue X as a redirect/secondary name. (Latinlingo 19:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, we don't need no Japanophilism here at the wiki. What happened to "we use the English-given names whenever available"? In cases like Neo-Ridley it's one thing, but this and the air purifiers are given names in-game and you still insist on putting the Japanese ones there. It just looks stupid. Dazuro 19:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Except that we always use English names, when available. This isn't a place for subjective decisions. Blue X has to stay unless an alternative written in English is found. The Japanese name can be mentioned as such. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Any particular reason you deleted my comments on the subject? Are you that afraid to look like you're agreeing with me? Dazuro 19:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) That can happen occasionally when editing from a "diff" page. Wasn't on purpose. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say so. Him doing that on Energy Tank's talk got him desysoped. Also, I would request that you remove the Admin tag from your signature as you are currently not an admin. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Chozoboy isn't an admin anymore?!?! May I ask why? He should still be an admin since he has done a very very excellent job Metroid101 04:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I do believe Roy just said why. Furthermore, it's not really any of your business. (See? I can be civil. 'Twas a bit hard to bite my tongue, but hey. :)) Dazuro 04:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Royboy, you'll notice the pending tag on my name in the admin section. It's been demonstrated in plain English how a post can be overridden without the edit stopping you. Please don't be spiteful of the facts. Anyone can try it from the "diff" page and produce the same results. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX, seriously, give it a rest, would you? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC)